You're not alone
by Saeshmea
Summary: Katherine-Bree /Orson can't accept that Bree has changed as much, so he force her to please him... Bree can't stand this and the only person able to help her is Katherine. Rated M just for a few scence. Please RW! Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**You're not alone**

_**Disclaimer: I doesn't own this characters and neither the following seven lines from the episode 5.02 of Desperate Housewives, but I do own the plot of the fanfic that I've just written to have some fun**_

**_A/N: This is set after this dialogue between Bree and Orson Hodge (5.02)_**

_"I'll make you that pot roast tomorrow, ok?"_

_"No… I want it now"_

_"Now?"_

_"You promised"_

_"Orson, I've been cooking all day, I'm so tired, I can barely stand up… do you really hope me to make you a pot roast… now?"_

_"You promised"_

**_A/N: But it happened something else after her tears that we never saw (here start the fanfic, I hope you enjoy it, I've been a little cruel with Orson, but he deserves it after his kleptomania just to hurt Bree…)_**

Bree served the pot roast to her husband after midnight. Her eyes were red and her hands trembling, but upset her wife didn't seem to really matter to Orson Hodge that night.

"Where are you going?" asked him after made the first taste and noticing that Bree had put off the kitchen's light and was now living the dinning room.

"I'm tired… I'm going to bed" said her calmly. She was too tired and taken aback by his behavior to argue with him.

"You're not leaving anywhere… sit down" ordered pointing the chair in front of him.

"Orson… I've made you your damn pot roast… I just want to rest, please" said her trying to not turn up her voice, but not able to stop the tears falling again down her cheeks.

"Sit down, Bree!" shouted Orson standing up and looking at her with the same frightening look he'd had during all the evening.

She obeyed. She wasn't prepared to bare that situation… Orson was always nice with her, but that was really shocking for her.

"Why are you doing this?" asked her not able to gaze him.

"Because I'm your husband and since I came back from prison I've noticed that you've absolutely forgotten all that duties of the right wife about which you talk on your dear book" he said without take his look apart of the food.

"Things have changed, Orson… I'm not the housewife I was before… now I'm a businesswoman who likes her job…"

"And I'm proud of you, but you can't forgot that I'm back, and that you have obligations against me…" he said right when he finished the plate. He took it to the kitchen and when he came back Bree still sitting quietly on the chair. He smiled and then grasped her arm and made her follow him to their room. There he stole a kiss from her lips and she pushed him apart.

"I'm too tired for this, now, Orson… Why don't we talk again in the morning…"

"No" he said wildly taking off her clothes and pushing her on the bed as he took off his own trousers.

"Orson, please…" she yelled trying to stand, but he was already sitting astride on her and grabbing her hard "You're hurting me"

"Stop fighting and it will be easier"

"No… I really don't want to do it now!" she exclaimed pushing him apart. But he even gave her enough time to think she was free, because he slapped her and she immediately stop any try to resist, scared of what he was able to do.

* * *

Bree woke up on the morning after Orson had left. She didn't want to face him… and she neither know how to face him… He was her husband, but she felt somehow dirty for what he'd done to her…

After have a shower she went to the business kitchen. Katherine already was there.

"Good morning" she said smiling at her nicely.

"Good morning, Katherine…" answered Bree to tired to seem awake, and too sad to smile.

"Are you ok? You look really bad!" exclaimed her with her known honesty.

"Thanks…" Bree tried to be sarcastic "I'm fine"

"You're not… but don't worry… I made some chocolate cookies that need to be taste for next week party" and she took out a tray with some cookies "Would you like some tea with them… or better a coffee?"

"A coffee with some brandy would be fine…" told Bree taking a cookie and weakly smiling to her friend who quickly left the tray and slapped Bree's hand "What was that?!"

"Don't joke with this, Bree Van de Kamp-Hodge! What the hell is on with you that you think to be needing a drink, uh?!" Katherine seemed really upset with her, but Bree knew she was just worried "Just tell me that you haven't taste anything…"

"What if I had?" asked Bree defiantly. It wasn't that she really wanted to argue with Katherine… it was that it was easier to argue with her than with Orson.

"I've asked you to don't joke… have you drunk anything, or haven't you?" her eyes were shining under the kitchen's hard lights "Bree… this is not a game… whatever is happening to you it's not a reason to fell on this again, ok?" When Bree saw that tears felling down her friend's cheeks she realized she'd gone far enough "You know you can share any problem with me, don't you?" her cry was as true as her words and Bree finally broke down and began to cry too.

"I'm not drinking again, Kathy, don't worry… I can't say that I've not thought about it this morning… but remembering how hard you worked to help me the last time made me leave the bottle on its place again…"

"That's better…" sighted Katherine smiling again and giving another cookie to her friend "Why don't you tell me your problem now and we see how to solve it...?" asked taking two glasses of tea and sitting in front of her friend.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry about my grammar and vocabulary (and spelling) mistakes… I'm not an English speaker, I really try to do it my best, but when I write I don't use to be really careful on this ways, I just can think on the plot… .. . (and, actually… Microsoft Word corrector is not a big help…) So… please, accept my apologies and enjoy the story… .. .**_

_**Disclaimer: see the first chapter.**_

**You're not alone - 2**

"…I never thought Orson could behave like that with me, Katherine… he's always been as kind…" said Bree when she ended telling her friend what happened the last evening.

"Even if he was as upset as he seemed he hadn't any right to treat you at that way…"

"What did you do the first time that Wayne hit you?"

"I was as confused as you are now, and I just hoped it to never happen again…" her look had lost on the wall behind Bree.

"But it did… it happened again…"

"Wayne had fun mistreating me... it was his personality… and he showed it to me after our wedding… but Orson's not like him…"

"Actually… there's something I've never told you…"

"What is it, Bree?"

"When I married him…" Bree told her friend all the doubts people put on her mind after her wedding with Orson Hodge. Katherine had never imagined that, Bree never told her the real reason because Orson went to prison, and she never found the right moment to ask her.

"Why you never told this to me?"

"I just tried to keep this out of my mind… That were horrible months, I felt unsafe living with my own husband because I realized that I really didn't know him… and now that I though I did he…" Bree broke down and began to cry as her friend embraced her.

"Bree, you can stay with me if you think it's necessary…"

"I'll be fine…" Bree smiled "I can manage it if he tries again… it's just I don't want it to happen…"

* * *

That night, when Orson Hodge opened his house door he was able to smell the delicious dinner his wife had prepared for him. Smiling, he walked into the kitchen and put his hands on her waist kissing her neck softly.

"Hello, my darling" he said.

"Hi" she answered with trembling voice not sure of if things were right or wrong that evening.

"This smells really well…"

"Thanks… I've been cooking for hours… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday…" she said taking a couple of dishes.

"I'm glad you understood what I meant…" he said "I love things coming back to what they were"

"Actually… I could do this because today I had a free agenda, but tomorrow I have a meeting and I'll be late again…" she left the dishes on the table and went back to the kitchen where she found that scary eyes of the last evening "…but I can manage to leave you something on the fridge if you wish…" she stared him as his steps approached to her.

"Leave something on the fried…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you really want me, your husband, to eat cold food as you cook a wonderful meal for some strangers!?" he grasped her wrist to don't let her leave.

"Orson, you're hurting me…"

"Oh… I'm not, yet…"

* * *

Katherine Mayfair wasn't as busybody as her friends used to be, but that night she was really worried for her best friend, that's why she was on her room's window trying to make herself sure that she was fine at her home. Suddenly the lights of the second floor were put on and a shadow pushed another one wildly to the floor. Katherine frightened herself and without think it twice run to the Van de Kamp's house and knocked bravely the door.

"Bree! Bree, it's me, Katherine, can you open the door, please!" as she was waiting on the porch remembers came to her mind. When she was married to Wayne, she was alone, nobody never tried to help her… she wasn't going to let Bree to suffer the same she suffered. "Bree, for God's sake, open this bloody door!" shouted desperately as tears run down her cheeks.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

_**I loved all your comments. Really thanks for them!!! I'll try to keep updating once a day… .. KISSES!!!.**_

_**Disclaimer: see the first chapter.**_

**You're not alone - 3**

"But what the hell?" cursed Orson leaving Bree on the floor.

"It's Katherine…" said Bree weakly trying to stand "leave her, please…"

"It's too late to knock people's doors at this way…" said him going out the room.

Katherine was trying to see something from the windows when she noticed a shadow coming down. She placed again in front the door and Orson opened it.

"Is anything wrong, Katherine?" asked him apparently kind.

"It is… you. Where's Bree?" asked her trying to go in.

"She's resting…" lied him not letting her to go in.

"Bree!" shouted Katherine from the hall when she finally had entered. She had no answered, so she began to step up when Orson grabbed her wrist.

"It's late, Katherine… you should be at home…"

"Release me" she gave a killing look at him and he obeyed "Trust me, bloody bastard, if you've hurt my friend again you'll regret from it…" she continued her climbing "I'm coming Bree, I'm… Oh, my God!" Bree had one bruised eye and her lip was bleeding, she was kneeling down, trying to stand herself, but it seems she'd twisted her ankle. Katherine quickly helped her to rise and give her jacket to Bree to cover the nightdress she was wearing "You're coming with me…" she said not letting her friend to reply.

They found Orson at the room's door frame.

"Get out" ordered Katherine.

"She's my wife, you can take her out from here" told him with a severe tone. Katherine still having that killing look and Bree wasn't able to gaze him.

"Get out of here or I call the police, Orson…"

Orson stepped back an let the ladies continue their way.

"I'm sure you were more obedient with your first husband, Katherine!" he yelled from upstairs when they already were at the hall "You've learnt well during these years… but we both know that Bree will come back to me!!" when he finished the two women had already left the house.

* * *

Katherine left Bree on the couch as she made sure that all the doors and windows were closed. When she came back she had the phone on her hands.

"We have to report him, Bree"

"No… please…"

"Bree, I can't let this to happen again"

"It won't… I'm not going to come back with him… I can't trust him anymore after this, but… It wouldn't be good for my book publicity…"

Katherine sight and left the phone on the table before leave again. When she came back with the first aid kid and some tea to calm Bree's nerves down – and hers, as well – she found her friend curled on the couch and crying.

"Bree, sweetie, why are you crying now?" said her sitting down and drying her tears.

"I thought I was enough brave to bear the situation… but…" as she began to cry harder Katherine embraced her.

"You are brave, dear, but this was too big for any woman…" she moved apart and began to heal Bree's injuries.

"Why did you came?" asked the blue-eyed red-haired.

"I was afraid he could try to hurt you again, so… I was keeping an eye on your house from my window…" she rolled her eyes, he'd been spying her friend and that wasn't right, but it was necessary and she'd do it again.

"Anyway… thanks…" said Bree smiling.

"I can't accept your gratitude… it was something I had to do, to kill old ghosts… you're my friend and I couldn't let anyone to hurt you…" she glanced her, smiling too, and continued healing her friend as her cheeks suddenly blushed "I took you some tea…" she said giving her the cup to don't let Bree notice it.

* * *

When the injuries where healed Katherine took Bree to the guest's room. She had to help her to go upstairs because her ankle still hurting, instead it didn't seem to be twisted. Bree knew that room; it was where she had been kidnapped with Katherine by Wayne a few years ago.

After a few times of closing her eyes Bree stood up realizing that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night. She walked through the corridor to Katherine's bedroom, she wasn't there, but the bathroom's light was on, so she must be there. She did, and she suddenly went back to the room totally naked.

"Bree!" she exclaimed looking for something to cover herself "What are you…?" she didn't want to seem rude, but she was feeling uncomfortable.

"I couldn't sleep…" answered Bree not needing her to end the question and giving her the nightdress on the sheets "But I can come back to my room if you want to rest…"

"No, no… it's fine… you can stay here… we can share the bed and talk until you fell asleep…"After the dress had slide down her body Katherine felt better being with Bree on the same room. And instead the fact of be together under the same sheets was taking strange thoughts to her mind, she knew her friend really needn't to be alone that night.

It was late when Bree finally felt asleep. Katherine sweetly covered her better with the sheets and embraced her friend under them. Her fair skin was soft even with the bruises she had that day… her hair smelt of roses and Katherine loved that… the weird thoughts were again on her mind… Bree had a wonderful body… but was woman… she wanted to taste her skin, and placed a kiss on her shoulder… it taste sweet, she would be able to kiss her full body during the night… Katherine shook her head trying to keep that thoughts away from her mind… Bree was lovely, she was an angel, they both shared a lot of things of themselves and their lives, but she still being a woman, and she'd never loved a woman before… she turned round giving her back to Bree… they were very good friend… too much ones to risk it on some weird erotic dreams…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: see the first chapter.**_

**You're not alone – 4**

When Katherine opened her eyes the bed was empty. She scared. Could Bree have gone to her house again? Could Orson had come and taken Bree while she was asleep? Suddenly she heard water falling, she turned to the bathroom's door and there was light in there. She sighted.

"Bree, are you there?" asked knocking the door.

"I am!" she answered from the shower "Give me a while, I'm coming out"

Katherine stepped back when she listened the water stop falling, and turned round quickly when she saw the door opening.

"Good morning" said Bree.

"Good morning" she answered with trembling voice, walking around the bed to the wardrobe.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… just looking for some clothes for you, sweetie…"

"Thank you so much, Katherine… you're really kind with me…"

"You should stop thanking me everything I do…" said the red-haired facing Bree to give her some trousers and a jumper, finding Bree mid-covered by the same towel she'd used the last night to dry her body.

"Alright… I'll stop doing it…" she smiled taking the clothes "Oh… I really needed that shower…"

"I'm glad you feel better…" told Katherine dressing herself "I'll do the breakfast while you get ready, and after eat we'll go to the center"

"Why?"

"To meet the best lawyer on divorces and to make the shopping for the catering…"

"Ok…"

"See you downstairs…"

When Bree came down she looked wonderful wearing Katherine's favorite red jumper. She walked towards her friend and asked her if she needed some help.

"All's on the table… I just need you to eat something…"

After have breakfast they took the car to leave. Katherine noticed Orson looking them from the house, but she ignored him and tried Bree to not see him.

The lawyer told them that all would be fine if Bree report the mistreat before the bruises and injuries healed, but she didn't want to do that.

"I've written a book about good wifes, Mrs. Kent, I can't report my husband" said Bree.

"You'll show all the mistreat woman in the country that report their husbands is something good for them… if you do it today, tomorrow all your threatened fans will go to the police…" told the lawyer.

"You'll do something good, Bree… please… we don't want it to happen again, do we?" Katherine hold her hands and gazed her eyes begging her to understand.

"We don't…"

A few minutes later they were at the police, reporting Orson Hodge for hit her wife.

Trying to keep her friends mind away of the problems, Katherine decide that afternoon they could work on their next job at their home, so they spent hours cooking and looking for the right flowers for an anniversary party. When Katherine went to the living room a while, to look for some notes about a new recipe, she saw a police car parked in front of Bree's house and a couple guys taking Orson out of it. She smiled, but it disappeared quickly from her face when she saw the rest of her friends going out of their homes to see what was going on.

"Bree!" she asked for her.

"What's up?" Bree went there cleaning her hands with a dishtowel, and stopped her stopped when she saw the police car leaving the street.

"He's gone" said Katherine.

"We could take my clothes from the house, now…" said Bree.

"Yeah… well… there's another problem, honey…" Katherine pointed to the other side of the street. Their friends were coming to Katherine's.

"How do they know I'm here...?" asked Bree not understanding.

"Well… they must have noticed that none of us are there…" she smiled opening the door to let the women to go in.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: see the first chapter.**_

_**A/N : I'm really sorry for being as late on update… but it's difficult to find time between exams… I hope you enjoy this part and I promise I'll update soon… (Now that our favorite TV series has taken a new break I really feel the need of continue my fic… XD) KISSES!!**_

**You're not alone – 5**

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Susan while Katherine came back with some cosmopolitans for her friends.

"I felt embarrassed…" told Bree while the girls took their glasses and rejecting the one Katherine was offering to her "I can't drink…" remember to her friend.

"I know… but you need it… I'll keep an eye, don't worry…" she smiled, and Bree couldn't say no to that lips.

"So he's done it just once?" asked Lynette, worried.

"Actually… twice…"

"Fuck, Bree… how could you let him do it twice?!" exclaimed Gabrielle.

"Hey, be careful of your words, girl!" advised Katherine sitting down next to Bree.

"Sorry… but answer me… how could you?"

"I thought he did it just because he was upset… I… I never thought he could treat me like that, I mean… he was always as nice with me… but all changed after go to prison…"

"Honey, you needn't worry, alright?" said Lynette holding her friend's hand.

"We'll take care of you…" said Gaby putting his hand on theirs.

"He's not going to touch you again…" add Susan joining them too.

"You see dear…" said Katherine removing some hair from Bree's face "…you needn't cry… your friends are with you…" Bree smiled feeling the touch of her hand on her cheek.

After the ladies had left Katherine made sure all the doors and windows were closed… she hoped Orson to spend the full night on the police, but she knew Bree felt safer if they were locked up.

When she went upstairs her red-haired friends was already in her bed.

"I hope you don't mind to share the bed again…" she said "I feel better knowing you're next to me…"

Katherine just smiled, her heart beat too fast to say a word… when she went into the bed her feet found Bree's cold but soft legs, and they caressed them not minding anything else. Bree noticed their touching and liked it… she turned round and faced her friend. Katherine's eyes were looking deeply on hers while her hand began to caress her hair. The bed's owner closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her fingers between her hair, and suddenly felt a breath coming closer to her lips… she opened her eyes again, and before she could get used to the light again, Bree had caught her lips in short but meaningful kiss.

For a while… no words… no move… no breath… Suddenly… two smiles… two gazes… Katherine kissed her back while Bree's arms round her neck…

Was it wrong? Was it right? Was it because of the cosmopolitans? What does that matter? Katherine had dreamed with that… Bree wished that… the world stopped while they felt the most honest and pleasured love of their lives…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: see the first chapter.**_

_**A/N : Thanks for ALL your comments, I love them! They help me to keep on writing… .. . and, again, sorry for being late on my update… .. . KISSES!!**_

**You're not alone – 6**

Trying to not get her friend up, Katherine slide her body out of the bed and left the room, but before step out she couldn't resist to turned and make a look to that redhead angel on the bed… she was as nice, she was as sensual… She really couldn't understand why she was feeling what she felt on her heart… but she new it was true and now she just could question herself if the woman lying on her bed felt the same or not… if she would regret what they'd done that night… or not.

Suddenly the sheets moved, and Bree opened her eyes when the soft light coming through the window touched her face.

"Katherine?" asked to the shadow standing at the door.

"Good morning, dear…" said her as friendly as ever.

"Where are you going?" asked her, still mid-sleeping under the sheets.

"I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast on the bed, but… now that you're awake…" told Katherine smiling.

"Oh no… I'm not awake… I still sleeping… just talking on my dreams…"

"Ok… so I'll keep on my plan and made some pancakes…" said Katherine stepping back.

"Pancakes?!" exclaimed Bree disappointed.

"…muffins?" suggested her friend.

"That sounds better…" and she closed her eyes while Katherine laughed on the corridor.

Katherine went back to the room carrying a tray with muffins, cookies, tea and coffee… hoping her friend would enjoy the breakfast, but she wasn't on the bed yet.

"Bree?" asked Katherine leaving the tray on the night table "Where are you?" she walked to the bathroom, the door was opened, but there was any light on. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside. It was dark, she couldn't saw anything, but she did felt a couple hands following every curve of her body while some soft lips kissed her deeply.

"I loved what we did tonight…" said Bree leaving her friend's lips a while to breathe.

"I liked it too…" said her not as much enthusiastic as Bree.

"I never thought I would do something like that… but it was great" suddenly Katherine moved apart from her and turned on the light "What's wrong?" asked Bree worried, but her friend seemed upset.

"It wasn't a game for me, Bree… it did mean something for me…" after said that Katherine went out the bathroom and sat on the bed. Bree followed her and kneeling behind her, put her hands on her shoulders.

"Somehow… for what I thought it was right and wrong… I would love to say it didn't mean anything for me and leave… but I can't, because I can't lie you, Katherine… The truth is that what I felt while we loved each other under these sheets was the most honest love I've ever felt…" her hands slide down her friend's back and then she sat down "Say something, Katherine, please…"Katherine turned to her friend and without say anything left a kiss on her lips… soft, sweet… "I'm scared" whispered Bree.

"Don't be… we're together, now…" she sat astride on her and began to take out the soft nightdress she still wearing "…nobody can hurt us… and even less you, my love… I wouldn't let them…" she kissed her neck and Bree enjoyed that moment of happiness until someone rang the door's bell.

"Don't stop… they can come later…" said Bree taking Katherine's lips back to where they were.

"Bree, Katherine… Are you there, girls?!" they listened some voices shouting from outside.

"Damned… They're Susan and Lynette… they'll be worry if we don't open the door"

"Alright… but we'll have to continue this later…" advised Bree putting on her nighty again.

Then, while they were going downstairs, Katherine suddenly stopped in the middle of the way.

"Wait!"

"What's up?"

"What do we do with… this? Shall we tell us, yet?" asked her whispering to not let her friends listen them from the other side of the door. Bree was thinking for a while.

"Maybe not yet…" she finally said.

"Ok… but it will be hard to resist kissing your lips as much time…"

"Let me help you…" she grabbed her friend and placed a passionate kiss on her lips "With this you'll be able to keep yourself for a while…" she giggled and then opened the door "Hi honeys…" said her while Katherine recover from the kiss.

"Oh… we didn't expect to found you both still on pajamas…" said Lynette coming in.

"We thought you would like some company…" told Susan.

"Gaby will come later… she's on troubles with the children…" told the blond-haired.

"Ok… it's fine…" said Katherine.

"You needn't come, girls… we can manage really good…" said Bree.

"We know… but we imagined you would need some help to take everything from the house before Orson come back…"

"Oh… well… I just want to take some clothes… I really don't miss anything being here…" while she talked her hand was touching Katherine's ass sensually.

"Yeah… well… sit down, girls, while we go up to get dress… we'll be back in a while…" said Katherine taking Bree's hand out from her bottom.

"Haven't been you who's said we couldn't say anything yet?" asked Katherine when they reached the room.

"I know… but you've a so cute ass back there…" kidded her "Come on… don't be upset… it's Friday… what if we do the poker play here tonight and tell them then?"

"I like the idea…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I thank Marc Cherry for them and the full series… Desperate Housewive is wonderful, I have a lot of fun watching it… so I hope nobody minds if I have some more fun creating my own plot with something I would like to see on the show._

**_A/N : I really don't know how long I've been without updating… I'm really sorry 'cause if someone was following the plot will have to read it again to remember what was happening (that's what I've had to do). The thing is I missed inspiration and now that the new season has began I felt again the need of write some DH… I hope you enjoy the chapter and the full ffic… Lots of kisses and thanks for the reviews!!!_**

* * *

**You're not alone – 7**

That same day at evening Susan met Lynette at Katherine's garden while they were going to their weekly poker game. After rang the door twice the blonde-head looked through the door's window trying to see some shadows moving inside. The boxes filled with everything they could take out from Bree's house still at the hall, but nobody seemed to be coming to open the door.

"This is odd" said Susan "Are you sure we decided to come at Kathy's?"

"Well… the only one missing is Gaby, but she's coming by there…" Lynette pointed the dark-haired lady running to them.

"Hi girls! I hope not to be late…" exclaimed Gabriel reaching them.

"Apparently we're all being early… nobody seems to be at home…"

"No… they must be…" told Susan "I would have seen them leave 'cause I've been painting on my porch the full afternoon, and I haven't… so they must be in…"

"Maybe they are at the back garden and they can't listen us…" suggested Gaby.

"Let's see…"

Everyone followed Lynette to the back side of the house.

"They aren't…" said Susan when they reached Katherine's nicest roses.

"I'm sorry to say this, Sue… but obviously you must have missed how they left…" said Gaby.

"Ladies…" said Lynette from a few steps back "…actually Susan was right… they haven't left the house…" She was looking through the kitchen's window and Susan and Gabriel quickly did the same.

* * *

Inside the kitchen Katherine was holding Bree's hands against the furniture while their lips were involved in a deeper interaction than a simple kiss, when one of the redheads opened her eyes and noticed their friend's looks gazing them.

"Oh my God!" Bree quickly get apart from Katherine who turned round to face the window but found nothing there, so she just followed that hand she couldn't let go to the other side of the house.

Bree quickly opened the door and surprised their friends right leaving the garden.

"Girls, please, why don't you come in and play the game with us we'd planned…? I guess you would like some answers…"

Katherine understood what had happened then.

"You were right, hon, the bell was ringing…" whispered at Bree's ear while the three ladies outside came into the house with hesitating steps.

While the three guests sat on the table in silence, Bree and Katherine took the foot and the game stuff wondering the words that should be said… when everything was done Katherine took a sit after Bree, who quickly stood up again saying she should maybe take some more cookies.

"There are already enough cookies on the table, Bree…" advised Lynette grabbing her friend's elbow and making her sit down again.

They stilled in silence one more time until Susan finally couldn't resist to ask the first.

"So… are you… a couple or something like that?" asked her suddenly.

Bree looked at Katherine and vice versa for a long while.

"We… don't know…" told Katherine "Maybe it's… to early to describe this with a word like that, but… I wouldn't care…" she ended her sentence smiling and gazing Bree who held her hand and smiled her back. The next silence while they kept their gaze to the other while their minds tried to imagine what being a couple would mean for them.

"Alright… I'm sorry… but I can't believe this, so you both will have to tell us how you get into… this!" Gabriel pointed their friends hand in hand as if they were a teenagers couple.

"Actually we…" began Katherine, but Bree interrupted her.

"Look… neither I know how I get into this…" and she raised her hand holding Katherine's "I really can't understand it… but I can say you I've never felt myself as loved as being with her…" she left a kiss on her partner's back hand and then continued "…and I've never loved anyone as honestly as I'm now saying you that I love the woman next to me…"

Katherine's eyes filled with tears and with trembling lips tried to answer Gabriel too.

"I know you can find this weird and moreover coming from us, but trust me when I say that this is not as new as you think…" she stopped a while looking for the right words to not be misunderstood "Love is to care about someone's life before your own, and that's what I've been doing with her since long ago, instead I couldn't understand my feelings then, now I can say I've been loving you…" she faced Bree now "… since a long time ago…" Bree jumped from her chair to hug Katherine while their friends looked at them with moved faced.

"Now I understand everything… we've spent our life looking on the wrong direction, girls… we need another woman too find the love we've always dreamt with…" joked Lynette giggling not able to keep her look away from that love demonstration "But you both still keeping something from us!" said her taking a cookie from the nearest plate.

"We don't!" exclaimed Bree.

"Sure you do!" agreed Gabriel "What about SEX?"

"We're not going to…!" began Katherine.

"Of course you're going to tell us, girl… you both kept us outside 'cause you were too much busy involved in your own kissing game, so… what about the bed, uh?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't remember what it exactly said so, look on the last chapter._**

**_A/N: I'm sorry for being as late updating this fic, I've been missing inspiration… and the new season isn't really helping… .. ._**

**You're not alone – 8**

The next morning it was Lynette who saw a man going out a police car parked in front of Bree's house. She quickly took the phone, and stayed at the window looking the man crossing the road right when the car had left.

"Hello?" said Katherine with a sleepy voice from the other side of the phone.

"He's back…"

"Who?"

"Orson!!" exclaimed Lynette realizing she'd woken up her friend "He's at your front door right now!"

"Oh my Gosh!" she listened Katherine blaming right when a bell rang on the background.

Then Lynette listened an "I'm going!" that seemed Bree's voice and the phone felt while some steps run across the corridor quickly but from her window Lynette could see Bree opening the door.

It was then when she left her phone fell to the floor too and run outside.

* * *

"Why aren't you at home, yet?!" shouted Orson grabbing Bree's wrist "I've spent a night in prison for your fault, the least you could do was be waiting me…"

"Orson, I'm not going back to that house" declared Bree getting free from his grab.

"Let me doubt it" he laughed and grasped her again pulling her out of the house.

"No! Orson, please!" begged Bree trying to resist, but he was stronger "Help! Kath, help me!"

"Orson release her, please…" asked Lynette reaching the front garden of the house and trying to stop his steps wondering why Katherine hadn't appeared yet "You will just make everything worse…"

"Get out!" exclaimed him pushing Lynette apart.

"Orson, please… I don't want to…" Bree was nearly crying not just because his fingers were beginning to hurt her, but because she was feeling that powerlessness that didn't let her do anything against him, again.

"Release her, Orson Hodge, if you don't wanna lose one of your balls!" Katherine voice sounded powerful from the porch. He turned round and Bree tried to hide her painful face. She was holding a big gun with her both hands, and right when he Orson faced her, she shot on the ground, right under his feet.

"Are you crazy!" yelled him suddenly letting Bree's hand free, who quickly went with Lynette.

"Run out my garden or the next shot will go to the point…" she aimed right where she'd threatened to shoot before and Orson stepped out to the road.

"You really don't know who you're fighting with, Katherine… The best thing you could do is convincing my wife to come back home before anybody suffers any accident…" advised him.

"She's not coming back…" said Lynette holding her friend's hand.

"We don't frighten you, Orson…" added Katherine stepping down the porch while he was leaving.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh sweetheart, are you ok?" asked Lynette quickly facing Bree, who nodded with tears on her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" said Katherine embracing her "I was looking for the bullets, but I couldn't find anymore…"

"Do you mean you just had that one?" asked Lynette pointing the ground while they went into the house.

"Yeah…" answered her giggling.

"How did you know you wouldn't need a second one?"

"I didn't… I just supposed he wouldn't risk trying it…" they all laughed and Katherine smiled seeing Bree was back again.

"I guess this has not been the last incident with Orson… He'll try again to take me back…"

"We won't let him, honey…" whispered Katherine picking her lips "Lynette you're staying for breakfast, aren't you?"

"Oh, no… I should…"

"There's no excuse… Please, sit down… I did muffins and some tea…" told Bree giving her a cup.

* * *

"The best you can do is leave the street for a few days…" told the lawyer that afternoon after Bree and Katherine told her what had happened "It's the only way this is not going to happen… Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I haven't" said Bree.

"Of course you do, you can stays at Andrew's, Bree… He will understand the reasons… he wishes to see you away from Orson since long ago…"

"But… I would… I would have to go alone… without you…" said Bree almost crying and staring at Katherine.

"Do you prefer one of these days to be the last one we can enjoy together… Bree… just a few time separated and then we'll be able to spent the rest of our life loving each other… just until the trail, alright?" Katherine begged her with shiny eyes, Bree nodded and the lawyer smiled on agreement.

* * *

Later… Bree's luggage was at the hall, the clock showed it was seven o'clock and Katherine was on the couch reading a magazine when two hands began to caress her shoulders.

"Andrew has just called… he'll pick me up after work, what gives us a couple hours to spent together…" she began to lick her ear and whispered "Do you know what can we do meanwhile?" when her lips reached Katherine's neck she grabbed Bree from her wais and with an agile movement she made her jump onto the sofa.

"I'll miss you a lot…" said her while her hands undid Bree's clothes.

"Andrew will be spaced out when we told him" said Katherine sitting astride on her legs.

"What?! We can't tell him!" exclaimed Bree raising her head and making Katherine lose her balance "Not yet…" said her helping her friend.

"Why not?"

"He… he won't understand…"

"Honey… I think he's gonna understand better than anyone else…"

"No, no… I… I got mad with him when I found out he was gay… if he… if I tell him this… I don't want to lose his confidence now…"

"Alright… there's no problem on keeping the secret a little more… but you'll have to pay a forfeit…" advised Katherine giggling.

"What?" asked Bree… but immediately noticed what the forfeit would be when her friends changed her position and sat over her face. Before she could say anything Katherine fingers began to enter into that sweet hole and her tongue began to play on her clit. Quickly understanding the rules of the game Bree tasted the juice of her partner too… delicious… she thought at the same time that Katherine added two more fingers to the game making her moan twice before be able to listen an "I love you" coming from her friend's lips.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: look on on of the chapters from the beginning.

**Chapter nine**

It was done. Bree had already left with Andrew and now she was alone again. She promised her friend she would visit her on the morning, so she closed the door and went upstairs to rest on her bed, as lonely and cold that night.

She'd barely fault asleep when she listened some noise coming from the hall. Katherine frightened for a while, but knowing nobody could be there she closed her eyes again. Sleeping alone after so many days wasn't helping too much, because she was sure she was listening someone coming upstairs. She stood up, and walked out the bedroom… nobody was there… she should be becoming crazy. She stepped back and went to the bathroom to wet her face… maybe that would help to calm herself. Suddenly a noise came from the room, she took out her head, someone had put off the light and a shadow had moved acroos the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked with a trembling voice "Bree is it you?" she put on the light again and looked for something into a drawer.

"Are you looking for this?" asked a man's voice from her back. Then she felt the cold metal of her own gun on her neck.

"What the hell are you doing here? How have you come in?"

"Bree keeps a key from each of the houses of the street… But I'm sure you knew it… I've seen how much close you both were this evening…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Orson…"

"OF COURSE YOU DO!" he yelled grabbing her shoulder and pushing her against the bed "You're the blame for all this! Now I understand it! Bree left me for your fault… but I'm going to solution it…"

"What are you going to do…?" asked Katherine staring at the gun aimed to her head.

"I'm gonna kill you… but not now, I want her to see it… then she will understand how much I love her, and she'll have to come back with me because if she doesn't I'll kill her too…"

"You can kill me, but she's not gonna come back with you!" yelled Katherine.

"Of course she will… do you think you're better than me, fucking lesbian?" said him still holding that gun pointing the red-head.

"She prefers to be with me… it must have some reason…" she smiled, and he giggled… left the arm on the dresser and approached to her. She got advantage and run out the room…

"Don't run! It's useless!" shouted Orson walking out the room peacefully.

Katherine reach the hall, but the door was closed by key… she always had a key in the drawer, but it wasn't…

"Crap!" she blamed. Now she understood what was the noise she'd listened before. She rose her head, he was coming downstairs… She went to the kitchen… that door was closed too.

"I've said you… it's useless…" he smiled from the frame of the living room's door.

"You can't kill me now… Bree's not here…" told her looking around the room looking for something that could help her.

"I know… but I can show you what a real fuck is…" he run towards her and grabbed her from the waist.

* * *

Something hurted into Bree's heart and her eyes opened wildly in the middle of the night. Someone opened the door and Andrew came into the room.

"Mom, is everything alright? You've screamed…" said him worried.

"I'm sorry… I was having a nightmare…" told her while her son walked into the room and sat down the bed.

"Mom… I know we've never been really close, but we're having a good relationship now so I'd like you to know you can tell me anything that worries you…"

"Andrew, I'm having an affair" confessed Bree after her son's moment of confidence.

"Is it why Orson behave like that with you?"

"No… It happened after he… you know…"

"So… who's hero who's take you away from Orson? Do I know him?"

"You do but, actually… it's not him… it's her…" Bree gazed fearly at Andrew's eyes, but on her surprise he was just smiling.

"Really?" was the only thing he said. Bree nodded and could just smile too "Then I'm happy you've find someone you really love…"

"How can you know this? I haven't even told you who's her…"

"Well… if you're telling me you're having an affair with a woman, it must only mean that you've trully fallen in love with her… Am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't…" she looked at her son, and though she maybe hadn't tough him as bad as she used to think… he was a wonderful man now, and she wanted him to know "I love you son" she pecked his cheack and lied again on the bed "Katherine will be really happy to know I've already told you…" whispered her.

"I love you too, mom…" he wrapped her up and kissed her forehead before leave the room. "My mother a lesbian" whispered when he was in the corridor and she couldn't listen him "Wow!" he sighed and then giggled, thinking on what would Danielle think when she found out.

* * *

On the morning, after Andrew had left to work, Bree was making some biscuits to spend the time when the phone rang.

"Yeah?" asked her.

"Hello dear…" said Orson's voice strangely sweet.

"Orson… I have nothing to talk with you" said her trying to sound brave.

"Actually I think you do… Yesterday night I did a visit to your dear friend Katherine after you left… she has a really nice cunt, now I understand why you spent as nice time with her, but I think it's time to stop this crazy game… So be a polite girl and come here to say goodbye to your girlfriend…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know… Late, really late… but here's the end of the fic… .. .

**Last part**

Susan new Bree had left with her son for a few days, so when she saw her parking in front of her house she guessed something was wrong. She approached the car, and frightened her friend when she came out.

"Susan, what the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"It's me who should be asking it… Katherine told us you were leaving for some time…"

"It's long to tell… Listen… Orson's with Kath and I'm afraid he's hurt her… So I need you to call the police, and an ambulance… alright?"

"Alright, but… what are you gonna do?" Susan asked, worried.

"I'm gonna help her…" her friend answered with brave decision.

"Are you crazy?"

"I may be… but I have to do it…" she closed the car's door, waited her friend to walk a few steps away and then went into the house.

* * *

From the cold basement of the Van-de-Kamp's house, a dishevelled, barefoot, mid-naked Katherine Mayfair, handcuffed to a pipe and tired to cry for help, listened the voice of her girlfriend Bree calling her name, and frightened.

"RUN AWAY, BREE!" she shouted before the man standing next to her gagged her mouth with her own untidy panties.

* * *

Bree heart that yell, and not thinking it twice followed the begging voice to the basement.

"Welcome home, my darling" said Orson's voice "Come down… we were missing you…" she caressed Katherine's hair while Bree stepped down slowly.

"What have you done to her, Orson?"

"Nothing… We've just been playing, don't we, Kathy?" he giggled and gazed Bree "Show me your hands!" he shouted pointing Katherine with the gun he'd taken from her house the day before. Bree hesitated but quickly raised her both hands showing she was carrying anything.

"Orson… honey… if you kill her you'll go to prison again. Why don't you let her leave, uh?" Bree suggested.

"I want you to come back with me…"

"It's ok. I'll stay with you… I'll stop the divorce and we'll be a marriage again, what do you think?"

"I think I'm not stupid…"

"What do you want, then, Orson?"

"I want you to see her dying… You've been having laugh of me all this time having an affair with your best girl-friend… but now it's my turn… I'll fuck you as hard as I've fucked her tonight… I'll make you cry and shout as loud as she's done and then… then I'll kill you, too…"

"You're ill… Orson…"

"Maybe I am… but not as much as you. Now… say goodbye to your loved friend" he aimed the gun on her head, Katherine curled, not crying, not shaking, but looking at Bree… who quickly took out a small gun from somewhere on her backside.

"Don't dare, Orson Hodge!"

* * *

Wisteria Lane use to be a peaceful place to leave except when sirens cut it's silent. Susan showed the police cars in which house there were being troubles. Gabriel Solis asked the ambulance' guys what was happening. And Linette Scavo trembled when they all listened two shots coming from the Van-deKamp's house.

It had happened something similar some years ago… when an angry ex-husband looking for answers kidnapped his ex-wife and her best friend… It was the same women this time… and the three friends waiting outside were afraid they hadn't the same luck.

Right when the police was going to go in someone opened the door… it wasn't Bree… it wasn't Katherine…

"Take him! He's the bad guy!" shouted Susan to the police when Orson came out the house.

"If he's alive, then…!" Lynette didn't dare to continue, just run inside, and as well did her friends ignoring the policemen who asked them to stop.

* * *

There was a trail of blood coming from the basement that the girls followed. Downstairs they could listened the sobs of a woman. There was a lot of blood on the floor.

"Bree?" Susan asked.

"Katherine?" Lynette imitated.

"Here!" it was Bree's voice. Both women were in a corner, Bree's hands were trembling and she wasn't able to open Katherine's handcuffs "She's hurt!" she yelled "She's bleeding too much…" definitely those had been her sobs.

"I'm fine…" whispered Katherine "Just release me and I'll show you I can stand by myself…"

* * *

When Bree took out her gun, Orson just looked at her but didn't moved his hand, so Bree shot him on his shoulder and his gun was shot, touching Katherine's ankle. She was fine. Both were fine. Orson went to prison, again. Bree got the divorce and now she and Katherine live happily together in their always tidy and lovely home in Wisteria Lane.

THE END.


End file.
